An embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a memory device, a memory system, and/or a control method performed by the memory system, and more particularly, to a memory device, a memory system, and/or a control method performed by the memory system capable of improving a function of a device or system.
Due to an increase in an amount of data to be requested by a memory device or a memory system, it becomes important to efficiently control data processing by the memory device or the memory system.